My last Day
by murloc rampage
Summary: A trainer goes off to stop a Charizard that's terrorizing his town. Not only that but only ice types live near his town so it won't be easy for him to win. See what happens when he battles this Charizard. However, it's two Froslass servants have other plans for when he loses. MxFxF and MxF. This is a rape fanfic, don't read if your too young.


My Last Day…

(Here's another M rated Fanfic for anyone that enjoys these. It's a FxFxM rape of a male trainer. It's a request from an author that wishes to remain anonymous. I give him credit for the main plot but the story itself is mine. Took me two days to even think up an actual story for it instead of it just being a lemon for you perverts. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Leave now or forever hold your peace if your not 18. Seriously, I don't want young people reading this crap. The reason you need to be 18 is because that's when it's ok to ruin your life however you like to. Those older then you are just trying to steer you in the right direction to a better life and we live a long time. To me that is.)

REMEMBER!

( )=author note

"sentence" =Someone is speaking

'sentence' = someone is thinking to himself

*something* = some random occurrence

[place] = new area

-time- =time that has passed

and last but not least {person} =Equals new point of view.

{Derek's P.O.V.}

The town I live in is just a small frozen town. We live in the tundra but we all lived happily here until it showed up. One day, five years ago, a Charizard appeared out of nowhere and attacked our village. It scorched our town in flames, the clouds that even occupy the sky will disappear as light that filled us with dread gleamed on us. Some people died from the heat once because it stayed over our village for a week. Once a month, this pokémon would attack our village and every time it seems like one more person was taken and it was never an adult. It was always a fourteen year old kid like me. Since I was nine I wanted to be the hero that defeated this pokémon and so trained, caught, and many other pokémon. However, in this place there's on ice type pokémon which is weak against fire types but one day I went to the lake and found my only hope. A Lapras that was in the middle of our lake. I quickly attempted to catch it and within minutes, I had my own Lapras. Our town has a limited number of poké balls. Every now and then I traveling merchant would come by and sell us quite a number so that we can pass on our training methods to the children of our town. Today was my Fourteenth birthday, I decided that I was going to stop that Charizard today and become the hero our town needed.

[Town Square]

Most of the people in our town were huddled around me. I smiled at them as I approach the Mayor of our town. He was an old man, kind and generous, but he was extremely wise as well. He's the only one in the village with a pokemon that isn't an ice type. He had an Alakazam which was by far the most powerful pokemon in our village but even it couldn't defeat the Charizard. Our Mayor used this Alakazam to see into the future and tell us what's to come but even it has it's limits. Sometimes it can't see anything at all but I was confident. I approached the Alakazam and gave him my six poké balls. He closed his eyes and levitated them around him as he concentrated on seeing the future. He was silent for a long time. It felt like our until he opened his eyes in shock and fear. It looked down at the ground for a moment before looking the mayor.

"I see…" the Mayor said.

Alakazam handed me the poké balls, "What'd he foresee?" I asked.

"He says…Your death." the Mayor said sadly.

"My death? From the Charizard?" I asked.

The Alakazam shook his head no, "No. You won't die from battle." The Mayor told me.

"Will I die after or before my battle with Charizard?" I asked.

Alakazam shrugged, "He only saw how you'd die. He has no idea if you'll die from any other hazard or even when you'll die." the Mayor told me.

I bit my bottom lip in thought, "Hm… I'm still going. I have to try. It attacked last week and killed my family. Not only that but now my best friend is missing. I have to battle and defeat it, it's obviously the cause of the disappearances as well." I told him.

The Mayor was deep in thought but then placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know you'll be able to defeat it. You're the strongest trainer in our town and it'll be a six on one pokémon battle. I'd say you'd have a fair chance, especially if you corner it." the Mayor advised.

"Thank you for the advise. I'd better get everything packed." I said as I turned and walked away.

Behind me I heard words of encouragement, "You can do it!"

"We believe in you!"

"If a blizzard strikes, take shelter in a cave."

"Make sure you bring firewood!"

[Brandon's home]

After my parent's died, Brandon's parents took me in, especially after their son was taken. I felt like an intruder though, especially since they were grieving as I was staying there but I didn't have a lot of time to grieve. I promised them that I'd find Brandon and bring him back. His younger sister has taken it exceptionally hard but tries to ignore it by training along side me. Her Sneasel's strong and fast but it's defense is laughable at best. One head butt from my Glalie and it was out cold. I packed some food, water, a box of matches, firewood, poké balls, and some potions. I had my pokémon on my belt and I was ready to leave.

"Even if you don't find him you can stay here." I heard Brandon's mom say.

I turned to see both his parents at the doorway, "You don't have a home so we can adopt you." Brandon's dad said.

I smiled weakly at them, "I can't accept that. I won't replace Brandon. Nothing can replace flesh and blood. Not even a clone." I told them.

"What'll you do after you come back?" Brandon's father asked.

I stared at the ground. I haven't thought that far ahead, if I defeat that Charizard and find Brandon then maybe I'll stay with them. However, if I defeat that Charizard and don't find Brandon then I'll have nothing else to be around for. Sure I'll be a hero but I'll never see my best friend again and I don't know if I can take that. Then came the third thing that could happen, I could be defeated by that Charizard and be forced to do whatever it wants. Trainers captured by wild pokémon never end well. It's either death or much worse and sometimes both. Once I was out teaching Brandon's sister how to catch a pokémon using her own and we ended up finding the Sneasel she has now. It was female and the Sneasel defeated her pokemon by itself. The Sneasel started chasing her but then it noticed me and immediately came after me. I left my pokémon at the pokémon center to heal so I was literally defenseless as it chased me. Within moments it tackled me into the snow and forced itself onto my lap. She raised a claw into the air with a glint of amusement in her eye before being shocked as a poké ball hit the back of her head and sucked her inside. The scary part is, even when we train I notice the looks it gives me. For added security I even blocked the door into my room when I moved into Brandon's house. The way that Sneasel looked at me that day scarred my soul. That's one of the main reasons why I don't want to stay at Brandon's house anymore. Plus, what could I tell them? Sorry I can't stay, I'm afraid of your pokémon raping me in my sleep? It's better off that they never know because Brandon's sister is so attached to that Sneasel it's not even funny.

Brandon's dad snapped his fingers braking me off from my thoughts, "You ok? Your looking kind of grim." Brandon's dad asked.

"I…I'm fine." I said in almost a whisper.

I could tell they wanted to press more on the problem but they didn't. They left the room and I continued to pack. Then I felt the hair on the back of my neck begin to rise as I hear.

"Sneasel." I heard her Sneasel say.

I turned around to see it learning against the door frame with a smirk, "What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

I brought up it's hands and shrugged, "Sneasel." it said.

Then that look came back as it looked at me with that same look from before, "Leave, now," I ordered.

"Sneeeasel." It stretched before turning around and walking away with an obvious sway of her hips.

I shook my head, 'Freaking pokémon sometimes.' I thought to myself.

-20 minutes later-

I had all my gear on and was about to leave when I heard Sneasel again, "Sneasel!" It yelled.

I turned to see it holding a Sitrus berry for me, "For me?" I asked.

It nodded, "Snea!" It said.

I took it from her and put it in my backpack. She hugged my leg for a second before running back inside the house. I tilted my head in wonder but then shook it as I turned and left the town. It was probably a gift from Brandon's sister and she had Sneasel bring it to me. The hug was just because it'll miss me probably but enough about that. My journey started out well but then it became long and strenuous. My reserves of food and water started to dwindle as so did the food I pack for my pokémon. Luckily my Glaceon excelled at finding supplies and food. Unfortunately it led to the body of a dead man that I, regrettably, took from. I neared the very mountain our people believed the Charizard took refuge in. There was a cave in the mountain that were hundreds of years old. It was large and foreboding, so our scouts have said, but nothing was found there. Still, I decided to go there first due to that fact it would be a good place to stay for a blizzard that could be coming. Sad to say, I was right. A blizzard was coming but it came way too soon and I was forced to dig into the snow for shelter making a small hole in the snow. Due to the extremely warm clothing I wore, I was fine but had to keep an opening so that the temperature stays at freezing. I don't want the snow to melt and flood the hole I was in. I sat there and tried to make the hole a bit bigger in width so that I could lay down. Then I heard giggling from outside my hole. I sat up slowly as I noticed the blizzard began to get worse. This started to become noticeable because this was harsher than any other blizzard I've never. It must've been a move used by a pokémon and I instinctively took out one of my poké balls for just in case.

Then I heard, "Hello," A person said before I was frozen solid.

-Three Hours Later-

I woke up next to a warm fire with one of my two jackets off. It was laid out under me like a blanket and I tried to sit up but a flamethrower barely flew over my hair. I quickly laid down in fear and reached for one of my pokéballs but they weren't there.

"Looking for these?" a female voice said.

I got up and saw two Froslass, one shiny and the other normal, and the Charizard that tormented my village, "You!" I yelled and pointed at the Charizard.

"Me?" It said.

"You can talk!" I yelled in astonishment.

The shiny Froslass face palmed, "I'm hundreds of years old, of course I can talk." It said with a growl.

"Hundred of years old? Like this cave?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yes. I'm the one who made this cave. Along with my faithful servants." she said as she gestured to them.

The normal Froslass was playing with my belt that had my pokémon, "How do you get these darn things to release the pokémon inside? It'd be much more entertaining if his own pokémon did it or even watched." the normal Froslass said with a seductive voice.

"Leave my pokémon alone! Give them back and battle me!" I yelled.

The Charizard laughed, "Don't try to command us. Why would I bother with a weakling like you?" it asked.

"I'm the one who's going to stop you from destroying my town!" I yelled.

"Well, at least you have confidence, I'll give you that but you don't have the power. I do. You know what happens when a wild pokémon captures a trainer correctly?" it asked.

I instantly knew what it was getting to. I got to my feet quickly and started running towards the exit. I can tell it was behind me because a cold wind kept blowing in from that direction but then one of the Froslass used Ice beam and completely sealed the passage way trapping me. I ran my hands against the wall trying to see if at least one spot I could brake but it was solid. I turned to have my back against the wall as the Shiny Froslass flew over to me.

"You want a battle. Then you can have one." she said and gave me my pokémon.

I strapped the belt on and immediately sent out Lapras. The Charizard flew up to the middle of the cave and I then noticed the necklace it was wearing. In the necklace was a small stone that started to change the Charizard as it began to glow. Next thing I knew it mega-evolved into Mega Charizard Y. Somehow, the temperature in the cave began to rise as light mysteriously filled the cave.

"In this form my ability is drought causing all my fire type moves power to increase exponentially." It said.

"Lapras, use Hydro pump!" I ordered.

My Lapras used Hydro pump and the Charizard closed it's wings to block the attack. When it opened it's wings, it appeared unharmed. I could see a grin form on it's face as I bit back a curse.

"Was that the best you could do? Your not done entertaining me are you?" it asked.

It used Flamethrower and I had Lapras use Hydro pump again but the attack was quickly overwhelmed and Lapras was instantly knocked out. I returned her and looked at the poké ball sadly.

"Wow, that was it? Who's next to be defeated?" it asked.

I sent out Cloyster next, "Cloyster, use ice shard on this wall." I ordered and it shot at the wall.

Faster than I thought possible, the Charizard flew down and blocked the attack with it's wings. Again it wasn't hurt much but I expected that.

It glared at me angrily, "That's cheating. There's no running from this battle." it said and it used dragon pulse.

My poor Cloyster was defeated instantly as it flew across the room into a wall leaving and indent the size of my pokemon in it. I returned it and sent out my Dewgong. I had it use Aqua jet and it tackled into the wings of the Charizard. I knew it'd do nothing so I waited until it thrust it's wings open, that's when I had my Dewgong use Hydro pump hitting it square on the chest. My Dewgong landed on the ground and looked up to see the Charizard visibly hurt but it wasn't that much. Then I saw a flash of light and my Dewgong was hit with a solar beam. It fell to it's side knocked out.

"I don't want to play around anymore. Actually try this time." It told me.

I used my last three pokemon. Abomasnow, Glalie, and Glaceon. All three were defeated pathetically. I was on my knees defeated as the Charizard changed back to normal and looked me in the eyes sternly.

"Release them." it said.

"What?" I asked.

"Release your pokémon. now!" It yelled with a flamethrower that I dodged.

It melted a hole into the wall behind me, "Why?" I asked weakly.

"You lost and they're never going to see you again. I'd rather not have them trapped forever." It told me.

"No." I said bluntly.

It grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall picking me up, "You will do as I say or I'll kill you and eat your dead carcass." It said with pure aggravation.

Reluctantly I reached down and one by one I released my pokémon out of the hole. Four of my pokémon left instantly but only Glalie and Glaceon stayed near the way until Charizard roared. They ran away in fear and I felt like I was going to cry. There went all my hard work right out cave and now I don't even know what's going to happen to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What!?" it yelled.

"Did… Did you kidnap my friend?" I asked.

I explained about how my friend disappeared after this Charizard's latest attack. It and the two Froslass started laughing evilly. Their laughter echoed the cave until they calmed down and Charizard threw me into the middle of the room.

"You mean last month's dinner?" it said.

"You ate him!" I yelled in astonishment.

It rubbed it's stomach, "He was delicious but we didn't eat him immediately. He…entertained me for a bit too. What a crybaby. He was thrashing and crying. It was so nice to watch." it said.

"What do you mean?" I asked but I already knew.

"What I mean is, I let them get their hands on him. Right now they seem tame but that's because they're not off the chain." It said and licked it's lips.

I noticed it had the same look that Sneasel had in it's eye, "your female aren't you?" I asked.

I noticed it get surprised, "Yes, I am. Nice of you to notice." it said and flew over to the Froslass.

"Is it time now!" the normal one asked.

"We need to take him!" the shiny one begged.

The Charizard smiled, "Yes, take him. Entertain me." Charizard said as it laid on it's side.

*Lemon alert-Please don't read this if your not old enough. Seriously! Lemons are for adults!*

Immediately the two flew towards me and I tried to get up but the normal one froze my hand to the floor. I frantically tried to free my hand but I was tackled to lay on my back from the Shiny Froslass. She grabbed my head and forced us to make out, snaking her tongue in my mouth. She was cold, so cold I though my own spit was freezing until she suddenly warmed up. Her tongue was solid now instead of transparent as it forced my tongue into her mouth. She enjoyed the taste of my saliva as she sucked on it. Moans escaped her lips as tears escaped my eyes. Looked over to the Charizard to see it smiling as it rubbed its area. She was clearly enjoying the show especially when the normal Froslass was using the palm of her hand to massage my crotch. I closed my eyes and crossed my legs trying to keep her from her prize. I wasn't going to let them do this to me willingly but then again, they must enjoy my resistance more. The Shiny Froslass pulled away letting me have my tongue back. It stared deep into my eyes as it licked it's lips. The look in her eyes told me she really wanted to rape the fight out of me and deep down I knew she was. They both were, I couldn't do anything to stop them, especially with one hand frozen to the floor. The normal Froslass finally got between my legs in solid form and licked over my crotch. It felt weird since I still had my clothes on and the feeling got worse as she rubbed over my now getting erect area. I heard her giggle as she started to get my pants off but when I refused she used Shadow Claw to cut it off forcefully. I knew Froslass couldn't learn Shadow Claw natural but these pokemon aren't natural. If they're hundreds of years old then they are much wiser than any other pokémon around my village. The normal Froslass didn't wait as she started licking up my shaft happily and I started thrashing a lot more. I then felt the Shiny Froslass cut my cheek with a shadow claw and held it up to my eyes.

"Stop struggling or else this'll be a lot more painful then it has to." she told me.

"Never. I'm not just going to lay back and let you use my body like a sex toy." I told her.

She bent down and started licking my neck all the way up to my ear and kissed it, "You are our sex toy. You were the second we caught you. Pokemon trainers need to start getting stronger pokémon because more and more of them are getting raped. Some by their own pokémon especially psychic types like Gardevoir. We've seen one take their trainer into the woods and raped him with a group of wild Kirlia. Espeons especially love doing this. To hold down the trainers they love so much to force themselves onto them and get out of heat. Heat they got because they wanted their trainer so badly. We've been doing this for a long time. It's fun." she told me before forcing another kiss from me.

The normal Froslass engulfed my member and I gasped into the Shiny Froslass' mouth, "And we're going to continue forever. When your village is completely destroyed we'll move on to the next town and the next. Enjoy yourself, let the pleasure that surges through you, continue willingly. Let my servants pleasure you." I heard the Charizard say before I heard a large gush.

I looked over to see she was pleasuring herself quickly. Tears again appeared and streamed down my cheek. Fear was starting to creep in as I thought about what they said they did to Brandon. They weren't going to just stop and let me go when they're done. They're going to kill me. Kill me and eat me, I was terrified.

"Fear? Aw. Your more like your friend then I thought. However, halfway through it, he was enjoying himself. His eyes blank as he pleasured them willingly. Then me. But I crushed him when I came all over his face. His neck broken and his eyes lifeless. Heh heh heh. How long until you are? How long until your our sex slave and can't say no to the pleasure?" the Charizard asked.

I couldn't reply with the shiny Froslass making out with me. It was right, my urges will get the better of me eventually but I won't let it just happen. My hand was freed and I tried to push away the shiny Froslass but it stayed where it was. It was too strong for me but it pulled away on it's own, licking up the trail of drool that came from my mouth. It moved up to make me look at her area as it dripped onto my face. She lowered it while grabbing a tuft of my hair and forced my mouth onto her area. She threw her head up and moaned as my lips touched it but I didn't do anything else. I absolutely refused until she closed my nose forcing me to have to pleasure her to get the air I desperately needed. I licked deep inside her as she let go of my nose. I breathed in her scent and my tears started to mix with her juices. Suddenly I came into the normal Froslass' mouth and she swallowed the entire load happily. She saved some on her fingers and allowed the shiny Froslass to like it off her fingers. The normal Froslass wasn't done as she stroked it to make it hard again and forced her crotch on it. I wasn't ready for something so tight as I thrust up into her instinctively. She let out a loud moan as she started riding me. I glanced over at the Charizard to see she had a pool of juiced in front of her. She must've finished some time again, her area was glistening with her juices. Suddenly, the shiny Froslass came into my mouth and forced me to swallow it, the salty sweet liquid almost overflowed but I did as she wanted. A part of me believed that maybe one of my pokémon will come back and try to save me but now I have no hope. I felt empty, cold. Being used like this made me feel so insignificant. The shiny Froslass moved from her position to kiss me again and tasted herself.

She giggled, "That was great. Done yet?" she asked the normal Froslass.

"Almost. AH!" the normal one said as she came and forced out my orgasm as well.

I was spent, all my energy was gone but they weren't done as they picked me up from my arms and dragged me over to a waiting Charizard. Her legs spread wide as they forced my head between her legs. I just obeyed, I wanted this to end. I don't even care if they kill me now. I failed my family, my best friend, and my town. I don't even deserve to live. I licked her folds willingly as the juices developed and I started to become eager for them. They released me to let me work as I started to finger the Charizard and rub her clit. The Charizard was moaning loudly as I worked and then I slammed my area inside her and screwed her into the floor. Her area squeezed me hard as slammed into her, wet smacks filling the room as I went deeper until we both had an orgasm. I passed out. Next thing I knew, I woke up in Brandon's house with Sneasel riding me. Her moans filled the room until she came from the feeling of my release. She then noticed I was awake and caressed my cheek with a claw. I don't know how she saved me from them but I'll do anything she says now because she has caught me as well. That was my last day as a Pokémon trainer, now I'm a pokémon's sex slave and I'm starting to enjoy it.

(That's the end of the story. I just hope the lemon wasn't longer than the story itself. I also hope the requestor is pleased with this. Please favorite the story if you like it.)


End file.
